The Return
by shannyfish
Summary: Logan returns back to Xavier's school and finds that Scott still hates him, Marie is happy, and he just wants to belong. Logan wants a family since his trip to Canada didn't help with his past, he asks Jean to help him which just pisses off Scott. Finish
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer:I do not own X-Men:the Movie or the X-Men, Marvel Comics and Brian Singer and 20th Century Fox Entertainment does.  
  
  
X-Men:the Movie  
The Return  
Chapter 1  
  
  
  
"It's about time," Xavier told Logan as he returned to the mansion after being in Canada for months.   
"So, you really missed me?" Logan asked using his best "baby face" as possible.  
"Not really," Scott Summers said stepping out of the next room with his arms crossed.  
"Scott!" Jean repremanded Scott at his comment. She gave Logan a hug, "welcome home."  
"Come on Jean. We have a class to teach," Scott said as he pulled Jean's arm. They left together to go teach their class.  
"He doesn't like me much, does he?" Logan asked.  
"No, but that's only because he's afraid that you'll take away what he loves most," Xavier explained. He knew that both Logan and Scott loved Jean Grey. He was not sure if she even knew which one to choose.  
"Well, she doesn't belong to him!" Logan told Xavier.  
"No she doesn't, but I've known Jean for sometime. I would guess that she would choose Scott Summers over you, Logan."  
"Why?" Logan asked confused.  
"Because Jean will stand loyal to Scott who she's lived with and loved longer than she's known you," Xavier told Logan. "She just met you and you hardly lived here for long. For heaven's sake, you met her by attacking her!"  
"So, what you're saying is that because Jean has known Scott longer and lived with him that she'd stay with him?"  
"Yes."  
"That crazy one-eyed freak doesn't know what kind of girl he has!" Logan told Xavier.  
"Yes, I know. Scott is very protective of Jean. He is always afraid that he'll loose her to someone like you."  
_________________________________________________________________________________  
Marie, Bobby, and some of the other kids were playing outside together when Logan passed a window looking out onto the yard. She looked so happy, she had changed from girl with a horrible secret to girl with no worries. He was happy to see that she seemed to belong somewhere, he longed to belong. To belong somewhere, to a family, anywhere. 


	2. Let no Harm Come to the Innocent

Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men:the Movie or the X-Men, Brian Singer and 20th Century Fox Entertainment and Marvel Comics does.  
  
  
  
X-Men:the Movie  
The Return  
Chapter 2  
  
  
  
"Jean! Jean?" Scott called from downstairs, he and Ororo, and some of the kids were waiting for her. Scott, Jean, and Ororo had volunteered to take the kids out for ice cream. "What's taking her so long?" Scott asked Ororo.  
"I'll go check on her," Ororo volunteered and quickly ran upstairs to check on Jean Grey. Ororo walked down the hallway to Jean and Scott's room and knocked on the door.  
"Yes?" Jean called.  
"Jean are you coming?" Ororo asked.  
"Ummm..." Ororo heard from the other side of the door.  
"Jean? Jean are you okay?" Ororo asked concerned.  
"Storm what's the problem?" Scott asked approaching the door to his room. She shook her head. "Okay? Jean? Honey are you coming?" he was answered with only silence. "Jean?" Scott called again worried, but there was still no answer. Scott jiggled the handle, but the door was locked and he didn't have his key. "Stand back Storm," Scott said moving his sunglasses down slightly aiming for the door knob. Scott put his sunglasses back on and kicked the door open. "Jean?" Scott called as he looked around the room for his fiancee.   
"I'll look over here," Storm told him. Scott nodded in agreement with her, Storm moved towards the bathroom and then stopped a few seconds after she entered the bathroom. She frooze in fear, "Sc..Scott, come here quickly..."  
"What's wrong?" Scott asked as he approached his bathroom. He frooze when he saw Jean lying on the floor lifeless. "Je..Jean? Oh my! Jean!" Scott said worried as he fell to his knees next to her and held her in his arms. She was still breathing, that was a good sign. "Jean? Jean, answer me. Please Jean."  
"I'll get the professor..." Ororo said leaving the room.  
_________________________________________________________________________________  
Logan, Scott, and Ororo were waiting to hear what was wrong with Jean. The professor had been in the infirmary with Jean for thirty minutes and the professor hadn't come out yet. Scott was pacing back and forth in the hallway, Logan was leaning up against a wall, and Ororo was watching Scott pace. They were not enjoying their wait, they were all extremely concerned for Jean. "Scott, pacing's not going to help," Ororo finally told him.  
"No, but it makes me feel better," he told her.  
"You're being annoying. Stop it!" Logan yelled at him. Scott glared at Logan, Scott wasn't happy with Logan's return. So, instead of yelling back at Scott, he just ignored him.  
"I can't believe you're telling me what to do!" Scott yelled at him angerly, but Logan continued to ignore him. "You haven't even been here for months! You think you can just waltz back in here and steal Jean away from me!" Scott yelled again and then feel to the floor crying.  
"I didn't mean to tell you what to do and I'm not trying to steal Jean away from you," Logan told him calmly. "I love her, but I'm not going to try to take her away from you. I know that you'll be able to be with her, I'd probably leave months at a time and Jean doesn't deserve that."  
"Well, at least I don't have to keep you two from killing each other," Ororo told them as she watched as Logan helped Scott to his feet.  
"X-Men," the professor called his students telepathically, "please come in." Scott, Logan, and Ororo walked into the infirmary to find the professor and Jean waiting for them. Jean was standing behind the professor when they walked in.  
"Jean! You're okay!" Scott said happily. He started to walk towards the professor and Jean, but the professor signalled for Scott to stop. "What? What's wrong?"  
"Jean needs to stay away from Logan until I make a blocking device for Jean to wear. Logan, your flashbacks invaded Jean's mind. They overwealmed her, but the device will help protect her against that."  
"So? Can I hold her now?" Scott asked and the professor nodded to him. Scott pulled Jean into his arms and held her. "I thought I'd lost you." Scott told Jean.  
"I thought I had lost it," Jean told him, she was happy to be in his arms again. She always felt safe in Scott's arms.  
"I love you Jean."  
"I love you, too, Scott."  
_________________________________________________________________________________  



	3. Stay Away

Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men:the Movie or the X-Men, Brian Singer and 20th Century Fox Entertainment and Marvel Comics does.  
  
  
  
  
X-Men:the Movie  
The Return  
Chapter 3  
  
  
  
"He's gotta be loving this!" Logan said to himself as he entered his "temporary room" that just happened to be on the other side of the mansion. "I might as well have just stayed at a hotel! There's no one in any of the rooms in this "wing". God this sucks! It's not like I want to hurt Jean, I just don't want the freak to be happy."  
"Talking to yourself is the first sign of insanity, ya know?" Marie walked into Logan's room.  
"Hey kiddo, how ya doing?" Logan asked.  
"I'm good, so did you find what you were looking for?"  
"No, not really."  
"Well, this is yours," Marie gave Logan back his dogtag.   
"Thanks."  
"Why didn't you tell me you were back?"  
"I don't know?"  
"Well, I see you're already in trouble.."  
"I'm not, I just have to temporarily relocate."  
"Uh huh..."  
"Well, it's not my fault. Jean's picking up on my flashbacks and then she collapses, so I need to be isolated from her until the professor can put a blocking device together."  
"Oh, well, at least it's quiet."  
"Yeah. You can sleep without me waking you up.."  
"Hey!"  
"Well, me stabbing you through the chest couldn't have been a good positive experience?"  
"No, but that doesn't mean I don't like you where you were."  
"Oh?"  
"I could keep an eye on you there."  
"Oh? I need to be watched?"  
"Yep."  
_________________________________________________________________________________  
"I feel bad," Jean told Scott.  
"What? What's wrong?" Scott asked worried as he quickly moved to her side.  
"Nothing's wrong with me, Scott. I feel bad that Logan had to move because of me."  
"Why? I like where he's moved, now he won't bug me."  
"Scott! I wish you two would just get along. I can't believe you two are still fighting!" Jean told him as she sat down on their bed, she put her hand over her mouth.  
"What's wrong?" Scott said pulling Jean's hand away from her mouth and replacing it with a kiss.  
"Scott. Scott." Jean broke off the kiss, he could tell that she wasn't happy. "I want you and Logan to settle your differences, today."  
"Jean.." Scott started to complain, but Jean gave him a sharp look and he immediately stopped talking. "Fine, I'll talk with him, okay?"  
"Good."  
_________________________________________________________________________________  
"Logan we need to talk," Scott said walking into Logan's room without knocking. He had interrupted Marie and Logan's talk, but he didn't care. Scott just wanted to get it over with.  
"What do we need to talk about?"  
"Actually it's who we need to talk about."  
"Oh. Marie why don't you come back later?"  
"Okay," Marie said as she left the room.  
"Jean?" Logan asked.  
"Yes. I want you to leave her alone."  
"Why? She's not your property."  
"No, but one of us has to stop pursuing her."  
"You're right. Good luck finding someone else, four eyes." Logan told Scott with a smirk on his face. Scott's anger filled him and he left Logan.  
Scott went directly to his room. Jean was sitting on the bed looking out the window when Scott stormed in. "Scott, what's wrong?" Jean asked as she watched Scott enter the bathroom, remove his visor, and wash water over his face with his eyes closed. He replaced his visor and looked at Jean, and she could tell that he was terribly angry.  
"I'll tell you what's wrong, I went to make nice with Logan and he tells me that I have to go find another girl. He basically told me that you were his. I just couldn't stand it! And then he call me four eyes, I mean how immature is that!" Scott looked at Jean and just started to cry. Jean held Scott as they fell to the floor. "Jean, please don't leave me!" Scott cried.  
"Oh Scott, I'm not going to leave you. I love you, not Logan. Don't you know that?"  
_________________________________________________________________________________  



	4. Come Back

Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men:the Movie or the X-Men, Brian Singer and 20th Century Fox Entertainment and Marvel Comics does.  
  
  
  
X-Men:the Movie  
The Return  
Chapter 4  
  
  
  
  
"He's gone," Xavier told Marie.  
"Why did he leave? He didn't even say goodbye."  
"I know, but he'll be back. He'll always come back."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yes."  
"Thank you Professor."  
"You're welcome Marie."  
_________________________________________________________________________________  
"Logan's gone," Jean told Scott.  
"I know."  
"He shouldn't have had to leave."  
"He didn't have to.  
"Yes he did."  
"Jean...no one made him leave. He went on his own. We didn't force him."  
"Are you so sure? I mean he was isolated from everyone else, that wasn't very nice of us."  
"No, but you couldn't be around him. Don't worry he'll be back."  
"I know."  
"Maybe we'll even get along better next time?" Scott said trying to get Jean to smile a little.  
"I doubt it."  
"Well so does the rest of the world, but hey we saved the world so anything can happen, even me getting along with Logan."  
"I guess so."  
"He'll be back."  
"Yes, soon."  
  
  
The End....  
Please read The Experiments! Please! Please! Please! It seems that I do better in X-Men:Evolution than here cause no one will read and review it. : (  
  



End file.
